pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Wallace
by George J. Dance Ronald Wallace (born February 18, 1945)Autobiography, Ronald Wallace. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. is an American poet, fiction writer, and academic.Ronald Wallace b. 1945, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 27, 2012. Life Wallace was born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. He earned a B.A. degree from the College of Wooster in 1967, and a Ph.D. from the University of Michigan in 1971. He began teaching at the University of Wisconsin-Madison in 1972, and became a Full Professor in 1982. He is the Felix Pollak Professor of Poetry and Halls-Bascom Professor of English, and the founder and codirector of the university's Program in Creative Writing. He is also the Editor of the University of Wisconsin Press Poetry Series (which awards the Pollak and Brittingham Prizes), which he founded in 1985. Biography and Book List, Ronald Wallace, University of Wisconsin. Web, Dec. 27, 2012. From 1985 to 1998, Wallace served as Director of the Wisconsin Institute for Creative Writing. He lives in Richland County, Wisconsin, on a 40-acre farm. Recognition Wallace's many awards include: Vilas Associateship (1989-90), The Council for Wisconsin Writers Book Awards (1988, 1986, 1985, 1984), Chancellor's Development Award in the Creative Arts (1982-87), Wisconsin Arts Board Grants (1994, 1990, 1988-89, 1982, 1980, 1979), Helen Bullis Prize (1985), Distinguished Teaching Awards (1984, 1991, 2002), Porter Butts Award in the Creative Arts (1983), ACLS Fellowships (1981, 1975-76), Robert E. Gard Foundation Award (1990), Halls-Bascom Professorship (1993), Gerald A. Bartel Award in the Arts (1994), Wisconsin Library Association Notable Author (1994), Banta Award (1995), Hilldale Award (1998), Lynde and Harry Bradley Major (Lifetime) Achievement Award (1998), WARF (Felix Pollak) Professorship (1999), Mid-List Press "First Series Award: Short Fiction" (2000), Alliant Energy/Underkoffler Distinguished Teaching Award (2002), Posner Poetry Prize (2004), George Garrett Award (AWP, 2005). Billy Collins included Wallace's poem "The Student Theme" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."The Student Theme," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Feb. 7, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Plums, Stones, Kisses & Hooks''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1981. *''Tunes for Bears to Dance To''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1983. *''People and Dog in the Sun''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1987. *''The Makings of Happiness''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1991. *''Time's Fancy''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1994. *''The Uses of Adversity''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1998. *''Long for This World: New & selected poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2003. *''For a Limited Time Only''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2008. Short fiction *''Quick Bright Things''. Minneapolis, MN: Mid-List Press, 2000. Non-fiction *''Henry James and the Comic Form''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1975. *''The Last Laugh: Form and affirmation in the contemporary American comic novel''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1979. *''God Be With the Clown: Humor in American poetry''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1984. Edited *''Vital Signs: Contemporary American poetry from the university presses''. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat. Search results = au:Ronald Wallace, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Ronald Wallace profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets *"The Student Theme" at Poetry 180 *Ronald Wallace b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation *Selected poems ;Books *Ronald Wallace at Amazon.com ;About *Ronald Wallace Official website Category:1945 births Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:College of Wooster alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison faculty Category:American academics